gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Inferno - Transcript
Sir Harry: "Well, your Ladyship, you've done it. We can't thank you enough for coming all this way to open the pass." Lady Penelope: "It was my pleasure, Sir Harry. A little bit of excitement is welcome now and again." Sir Harry: "Now it's time for a real celebration party. Lady Penelope, come down to the base canteen." Lady Penelope: "That's very kind of you, Sir Harry, but Parker will be waiting with FAB 1. I want to get to my little farm before nightfall." Sir Harry: "I'll drive you down to the road in the jeep." Lady Penelope: "You're most kind, Sir Harry. And I do hope your project is a tremendous success, because I know how important it is to you." Sir Harry: "Yes, yes, too right. Look, the 'dozers are already getting down to the job." Lady Penelope: "Well, I'll say goodbye, Sir Harry, and thank you for inviting me." Sir Harry: "Thank you, Your Ladyship. Next time, you'll have to stop for a few beers!" Parker: "Ahem! Sorry to hurry you, milady, but you did say as how you wanted to look at your sheep before retiring for the night." Lady Penelope: "So I did, Parker. I'm ready now." Sir Harry: "So long, Your Ladyship. KeEp in touch." Lady Penelope: "Now, the first thing I must do is call Jeff Tracy. I have a little idea." Lady Penelope: "Lady Penelope calling International Rescue Headquarters." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Penny. How's Australia looking?" Lady Penelope: "I've just blown up a mountain." Jeff Tracy: "You've done what?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, don't worry! I opened a new project. They're building a road through the mountains. I'm now going on to my farm. An idea has occured to me. It concerns you, Jeff." Jeff Tracy: "What's on your mind, Penny?" Lady Penelope: "Well, as far as I can remember, you haven't had a vacation for at least 18 months." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, but..." Lady Penelope: "I think you should join me here in Australia, and spend a few days on my farm. Now, I'll make certain that you're not disturbed and you can relax completely. Now, when can I expect you?" Jeff Tracy: "It's not that simple, Penny. An emergency could come through at any time. I've got to be here to organise things." Scott Tracy: "We'll still be here Dad. We know the procedure." Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father, I agree with Lady Penelope. It's time you had a rest." Jeff Tracy: "What is this? A plot to get rid of me? I tell you, I don't need a rest." Lady Penelope: "You see, Jeff, the boys agree with me. I'll expect you at my farm this evening. I insist you come." Jeff Tracy: "Well, how d'ya like that?! She closed down on me." Scott Tracy: "Maybe you got a little mad, Dad. She was thinking of you, you know." Virgil Tracy: "That's right, she was trying to help." Jeff Tracy: "I know all that. And it was a great thought, but you boys realize the problem, don't you?" Jeff Tracy: "Alan, Tin-Tin... you understand that I have to be here, don't you?" Alan Tracy: "Sure, Dad. Now, if you'll excuse us, Tin-Tin and I are gonna play tennis." Jeff Tracy: "Gordon, Brains. It's not that I don't want to go. It's in case of an emergency. OK, OK, I'll go to Australia. I'll take a vacation, if that's what you all want!" Scott Tracy: "That's great, Dad. Forget International Rescue for a while." Tin-Tin: "I'll help my father to pack your bags, Mr Tracy." Scott Tracy: "The first problem is, who's gonna take your place, Dad?" Virgil Tracy: "That's gotta be you, Scott. You're the eldest." Scott Tracy: "That's swell of you guys, to put me in the hot seat, but my job is flying Thunderbird 1." Jeff Tracy: "Now, hold on, boys. I'm still giving the orders around here. I've not gone yet, you know! Scott, you're next in line so you'll have my place. Virgil will remain in charge of Thunderbird 2, and Gordon Thunderbird 4." Virgil Tracy: "That only leaves you, Alan. But John has only just begun his tour of duty in the space station." Alan Tracy: "You mean, I've got to handle Thunderbird 1?" Jeff Tracy: "It's the obvious choice. Only rarely do we have to use Thunderbirds 1 and 3 on the same operation. You will control whichever craft is required." Scott Tracy: "Yes, that figures, Alan. You're used to high speeds. Guess you take over my old job." Jeff Tracy: "Well, that's settled then. I'll just check things with John." John Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 5. What's new, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "Penny has persuaded me to join her in Australia for a short vacation." John Tracy: "Gee, that's great, Dad. I figure it's about time you had a rest." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, hmm... Before I hand over to Scott, I want to know if everything is OK." John Tracy: "Nothing much happening to concern us, Father. Just the World Navy are on an exercise in the Atlantic." Commander: "Prepare to commence gyropedo explosive tests." Atlantic Captain: "Aye-aye, sir. Target vessel moving to Area Red." Commander: "If these new weapons are successful, they'll revolutionise undersea firepower." Atlantic Captain: "Yes, sir. No more negative cat and mouse games. Our vessels will be able to attack fast and with power." Commander: "Right, put atom sub Reaper on standby." Atlantic Captain: "She's adopting combat position now, sir, 100 miles from target vessel." Reaper Lieutenant: "On course and steady, sir." Reaper Captain: "OK, Lieutenant, dive!" Reaper Lieutenant: "Opening two four and six, sir." Jeff Tracy: "Tracy to Base Control. Airborne. Now, remember, Scott, keep me informed." Scott Tracy: "Relax, Dad. I'll call if we have any serious problems." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott, so long." Scott Tracy: "Boy, I thought Dad would change his mind at the last minute. He sure worries about us." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, but you can understand it. He's never left us on our own before." Alan Tracy: "OK, Scott, you're in charge. What'll be your first decision?" Scott Tracy: "That's easy. I contact John in Thunderbird 5." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 5 from International Rescue. Come in, John." John Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 5. Hi, Scott. What's wrong?" Scott Tracy: "Nothing, John." John Tracy: "Why the call then, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Uh... I just wondered how things were." John Tracy: "Well, it's still quiet up here. There's just the World Navy getting ready for their target shot." Commander: "Alert all vessels in vicinity, and warn the drilling rig Seascape." Atlantic Captain: "Seascape drilling rig, from World Navy flagship Atlantic. Please acknowledge." Dick O'Shea: "Seascape here, Atlantic. Receiving you five by five." Atlantic Captain: "We are about to commence target practice. There could be a number of nuclear explosions." Frank Hooper: "Are there now? Here, Dick, I'll take over. Hello, Atlantic. This is Frank Hooper, rig superintendent. I don't like the sound of what you just said." Atlantic Captain: "All the explosions will be beneath the surface. Out of the 40 rigs in the area, yours is the nearest. There's absolutely no chance of any danger." Frank Hooper: "I hope you're right! Ending transmission. Darned navy. Always bellyacheing about the number of new rigs going up, but no-one's allowed to complain about their explosions." Reaper Lieutenant: "Gyropedoes one and two at ready, sir." Reaper Captain: "Right. Approaching radio-control target vessel, bearing seven, five, eight." Reaper Captain: "Contact. Away both. Seek and destroy." Reaper Lieutenant: "Number one is moving off course, sir." Reaper Captain: "Correct by remote, Lieutenant." Reaper Lieutenant: "Aye-aye, sir." Commander: "Second strike, negative. Kill it, Captain." Reaper Captain: "You heard the Commander, Lieutenant. Destroy by remote." Reaper Lieutenant: "I can't, sir. There's no response. She's a maverick!" Part Two. John Tracy: "That's right, Scott. The missile exploded on the seabed." Scott Tracy: "What's the navy's reaction?" John Tracy: "From the radio calls I'm picking up, a lot of people are hopping mad, but it seems there's no danger." Scott Tracy: "Well, that's something." John Tracy: "Yeah, but boy, did it cause havoc with the ocean. The water's still boiling, if a guy named Hooper on the Seascape is anything to go by." Frank Hooper: "Alert all rig personnel! Get the pumps going, O'Shea." Dick O'Shea: "All crew to storm stations! Amber alert." Frank Hooper: "Make fast storm anchors! Increase ballast stabilisers! Raise the rig ten feet." Jeff Tracy: "Bonga Bonga from Jeff Tracy. Permission to land requested." Jeff Tracy: "Come in, Bonga Bonga. Approaching you from North-east." Parker: "Bonga Bonga to Mr Tracy. Hello, sir. Her Ladyship's out with the sheep." Jeff Tracy: "What's she doing, Parker? Counting them?" Parker: "Yes, sir. She seems to think there's one missing." Jeff Tracy: "Are you kidding me, Parker? There must be 200,000 animals on that station." Parker: "200,007 sir. That's the trouble. Her Ladyship can only find 200,006." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Parker. Now, how about me coming in to land? Is it all clear?" Parker: "Oh, perfectly, sir. I had the mechanical sweeper out as soon as we got here." Jeff Tracy: "Great. I'll be right with you in two minutes then." Lady Penelope: "Ah, that sounds as if Jeff has arrived. I'll have to have this sheep counting meter fixed. I'm sure it's faulty." Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker? What is it?" Parker: "Begging your pardon, milady, but Mr Tracy has landed." Lady Penelope: "Oh, yes, Parker, I heard him. I'll come straight away." Jeff Tracy: "Ah, Penny! It sure is good to see you again." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Jeff. And I'm so pleased you managed to get away for a while. Now, tell me all about the boys. How are they? And Tin-Tin, and Kyrano." Jeff Tracy: "That reminds me, I'd better call them and tell them I've arrived." Lady Penelope: "Look, Jeff, the reason I invited you here was that you need a rest. Now, I'll allow you to make this one call, then you must promise me that you'll try to forget all about the island." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Penny, but I'd be happier checking in now and then." Lady Penelope: "It's quite probable that Scott and the boys are in bed." Jeff Tracy: "If I know Scott, he'll be wide awake." Jeff Tracy: "Hi, Scott, this is your father. How are things with you?" Scott Tracy: "Great, Dad. No problems. I sent the boys to bed. You never know when something might break." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott. But get some rest. And take it easy. So long." Scott Tracy: "Good night, Dad." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 5, from International Rescue base. Come in, John." John Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 5. What's up, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Nothing, John. Just wondered how things were with you." John Tracy: "Oh, it's all quiet here." Scott Tracy: "How about that atomic explosion in the Atlantic?" John Tracy: "No problems there. The sea's calmed down. Guess the guys on that rig are glad about that." Frank Hooper: "Well, Cravitz, the swell's settled. Imagine those navy guys letting a fool thing like that happen! It's bad enough being stuck out here in the middle of the Atlantic, without the navy sending us under." Cravitz: "Say, the weather computers are reacting. I reckon there'll be a looloo of a gale blowing, come sun-up." Frank Hooper: "What in thunder is that?" Cravitz: "It's about the same position as that atom explosion." Frank Hooper: "Sound the alarms!" Frank Hooper: "Attention all stations. Emergency, priority! Fire-jet sighted, 30 miles west. Cause of fire-jet not certain. I reckon a gas field has been blown!" Scott Tracy: "Go ahead, John, what's happening?" John Tracy: "Looks as if that atomic explosion caused more damage than was first thought." Scott Tracy: "How's that?" John Tracy: "Superintendant Hooper on the Seascape has sent out an alarm call. There's a 200 foot jet of fire blazing up 30 miles from the rig." Scott Tracy: "Are the guys on the Seascape in danger?" John Tracy: "It's not certain yet, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Well, you'd better get in contact." John Tracy: "OK." Brains: "I heard the emergency signal, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Good. What do you figure about this fire-jet?" Brains: "It's too early to say, Scott." John Tracy: "Drilling rig Seascape from International Rescue. Do you read me? Come in, Seascape." Frank Hooper: "International Rescue? You heard about this fire-jet, huh?" John Tracy: "Yes, what are the dangers? Can you give me complete details?" Frank Hooper: "I guess so. The way I figure it, that atomic explosion fractured the sea-bed. The heat somehow has taken a few hours to penetrate through to the gas field below the ocean floor." John Tracy: "What is the extent of the field?" Frank Hooper: "This particular gas pocket stretches 40 miles west of Seascape's position." Scott Tracy: "How real and urgent is the danger?" Brains: "It's hard to estimate, Scott. There could be an explosion causing a massive tidal wave spreading to both coasts of the Atlantic." Scott Tracy: "Yeah... that's a pretty terrifying thought. The question is, do we get involved or not?" Brains: "That's entirely up to you, Scott. You're in command." Scott Tracy: "Yeah... I wonder what Dad would do?" TV Reporter: "We interrupt this broadcast for a newsflash. Reports are coming in that a gas field in the Atlantic has been penetrated, and a fire-jet over 200 feet high is threatening shipping and drilling rigs in the area. The cause of the fire has not been firmly established, but it is believed to be connected with an atomic explosion during World Navy manoeuvres. And now, back to your music programme." Parker: "Shall I wake Mr Tracy?" Lady Penelope: "You dare, Parker! Mr Tracy has come here to get away from those kind of problems." Jeff Tracy: "It's OK, Parker, I heard the newscast." Lady Penelope: "Jeff! I thought you were asleep." Jeff Tracy: "No, Penny, but you can relax. I'm not worried about that fire-jet. No-one's been hurt, and Scott will keep a check on the situation. He'll realize that this is NOT a job for International Rescue." Scott Tracy: "Brains, call the boys. This is a job for International Rescue. Thunderbirds are go!" Alan Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. Proceeding to danger zone. Boy, is this baby different from Thunderbird 3!" Scott Tracy: "Yeah, don't forget that, Alan. I want that machine back in one piece." Alan Tracy: "No problem there, Scott. Should be at the fire-jet just after dawn." Scott Tracy: "Right, Virgil, Gordon, take pod 4 and the sealing device." Virgil Tracy: "Ready, Scott. Moving out now." Scott Tracy: "FAB." Frank Hooper: "It looks pretty bad. I wonder when International Rescue will get here." Alan Tracy: "Seascape from Thunderbird 1. Request landing permission on rig." Frank Hooper: "You got it, fella! Use the heliport platform." Alan Tracy: "Boy, this isn't going to be easy. Come on, Alan, get this machine down on an even keel." Alan Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. I've landed in one piece, Scott." Scott Tracy: "OK, Alan. Virgil and Gordon are on their way." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Base. Alan has arrived at danger zone. What is your ETA?" Virgil Tracy: "0700 hours, Scott." Tin-Tin: "Well, Scott, first mission with you in control is underway." Brains: "Yeah, Mr Tracy would be proud if he knew how you're handling the situation." Scott Tracy: "You're not suggesting I call him, are you, Brains? Right now, he'll be fast asleep." Lady Penelope: "Jeff. Jeff, are you awake?" Jeff Tracy: "Sure, Penny, come on in." Lady Penelope: "Why, you look as if you've been awake all night." Jeff Tracy: "I guess I have, Penny. I couldn't sleep for thinking about that fire-jet report." Lady Penelope: "But you said yourself that Scott wouldn't put International Rescue into operation." Jeff Tracy: "I know, Penny, but... I think I'll call Base, just to put my mind at rest." Lady Penelope: "Please, Jeff. You must relax and leave it to the boys." Scott Tracy: "You don't understand, Penny." Lady Penelope: "Yes, I do, Jeff. You're a good father and you're naturally anxious. Now, please, please relax, Jeff. Will you do that, just for me?" Jeff Tracy: "OK, Penny, you win. You're absolutely right. I'll get some rest now. I guess I am kind of tired." Part Three. Virgil Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 2, at the danger zone, about to releasy pod." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Virgil." Gordon Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 4. OK, Virgil. Release sealing device, now." Gordon Tracy: "Cutting buoyancy compensators, now." Gordon Tracy: "Great! She's sinking." Gordon Tracy: "Submerging, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Thunderbird 4. Good luck." Scott Tracy: "Any word from Gordon yet, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "No, Scott. He's surveying the area before attempting to position the sealing device." Virgil Tracy: "How does it look, Gordon?" Gordon Tracy: "I guess I'll have to take Thunderbird 4 around the fire jet." Virgil Tracy: "And turn to position the sealing device ready for drop." Gordon Tracy: "Here goes. Commencing run now." Gordon Tracy: "In position. Releasing tow cable, and activating downward thrust outlets." Gordon Tracy: "Firing rocket clamps now." Gordon Tracy: "Rocket clamps in position." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Gordon. Now the compression valves." Gordon Tracy: "Mobile base from Thunderbird 4. Fire is extinguished!." Frank Hooper: "Great!" Alan Tracy: "FAB. Return to Thunderbird 2 and base. See you there." Frank Hooper: "What an outfit. International Rescue has stopped the fire from spreading." Dick O'Shea: "Wait. I'm not so sure. Look at the seismograph. We're picking up some pretty violent waves." Scott Tracy: "Well, folks, we did it!" Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, Scott, you were great. No panic... You didn't put a foot wrong." Alan Tracy: "Virgil's right. Guess Dad had better watch. You could do him out of a job." Jeff Tracy: "Scott, this is your father." Scott Tracy: "Oh, hi, Dad. How are you." Jeff Tracy: "I've just heard the newscast. International Rescue capped that fire jet in the Atlantic." Scott Tracy: "Sure we did, Dad. And we were successful." Jeff Tracy: "That's got nothing to do with it. You should never have got involved." Scott Tracy: "Listen, Father...." Jeff Tracy: "No, you listen, son. International Rescue is not just a lot of machinery for putting out fires. It's a serious business." Scott Tracy: "But that fire could have caused a disaster." Jeff Tracy: "We're not dealing with chances, Scott. We can't afford to make mistakes. I'm flying home now." Scott Tracy: "How about that." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, tough, Scott. I guess to Dad, you made the wrong decision, but for my money, I figure you were right." Lady Penelope: "Are you really angry, Jeff?" Jeff Tracy: "Sure. Oh, heck, no. I'm not angry with Scott, Penny. Just worried." Lady Penelope: "You upset him, you know." Jeff Tracy: "Now, look here, Penny. I meant every word of what I said on that radio." Lady Penelope: "Including the bit about flying straight home?" Jeff Tracy: "Sure I did." Lady Penelope: "Then I think you're quite wrong. You'll make a big mistake if you do that. Don't you see, Jeff? You've made your point. Scott won't go out on call now, unless it is absolutely vital." Jeff Tracy: "I guess you're right, Penny. Scott must run the show on his own without any interference from me." Lady Penelope: "Yes, Jeff. I'll call Scott and tell him." Parker: "I've packed your things, Mr Tracy. Shall I put them in the aircraft?" Jeff Tracy: "No, thanks, Parker. I'm staying for a couple more days." Parker: "Oh. Pack the cases, unpack the cases. You'd think some people would make up their minds." Lady Penelope: "So, you see, Scott, your father has decided to stay here, after all." Scott Tracy: "Thanks, Lady Penelope." Virgil Tracy: "So, you're back in control, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Looks that way, Virgil. I guess Dad wasn't as mad as he sounded." Frank Hooper: "Another fire column. Get International Rescue, fast, O'Shea!" Dick O'Shea: "We didn't get their frequency." Frank Hooper: "Just make the call, on any wavelength. They'll pick it up." Scott Tracy: "Go ahead, John." John Tracy: "That gas field has blown again." Scott Tracy: "You mean the sealing device didn't work?" John Tracy: "It worked fine, Scott, but there's another fire jet five miles east of the last one." Scott Tracy: "What gives, Brains?" Brains: "Well, the first explosion must have moved some unstable rock, producing pockets of oxymetrigen in the cavities. And these must have been ignited by the fire under the seabed." Alan Tracy: "Then why hasn't the whole gas field gone up, like you said earlier?" Brains: "It's hard to be conclusive, Alan, but I would say the flame is travelling untill it finds the next weakest point. That point could well be Seascape!" Scott Tracy: "What do we do about it?" Brains: "Thunderbird 4 will have to go down and fire strategically placed missiles to cause a fracture in the rock strata to stop the fire spreading." Scott Tracy: "You mean, cause a barrier across the gas field. Why can't the navy do that?" Brains: "They haven't the right type of equipment." Scott Tracy: "So, if we did that, we would seal out the gas field and save Seascape from disaster?" Brains: "Exactly." Virgil Tracy: "Then what are we waiting for?" Scott Tracy: "Now, hold on, Virgil. There's an alternative plan. Let the navy airlift the crew off the Seascape, and let the gas burn itself out." Virgil Tracy: "But we don't know how long that gas might keep on burning." Scott Tracy: "So what? Ships would automatically avoid the area. As I see it, this is not a job for International Rescue." Gordon Tracy: "Boy, have you changed in the last couple of hours!" Scott Tracy: "Well, sure I've changed. Two hours ago, Dad hadn't given me a bawling out. I'm not gonna do it again. No sir, it's my decision, and I figure that normal methods of rescue are adequate." Dick O'Shea: "Call from the "Atlantic", Frank. International Rescue is not coming. The navy is going to airlift us off the rig. It'll be two hours before they can get here with helijets." Frank Hooper: "Two hours! They must be 500 miles away." Dick O'Shea: "Yeah, they are. Seems they moved position after International Rescue fixed the first fire." Frank Hooper: "What about the gas?" Dick O'Shea: "Guess it's just left to burn." Frank Hooper: "The rig! One of the support columns has slipped its shackles." Frank Hooper: "You know what we have to do." Dick O'Shea: "Yeah, check the extent of the damage." Frank Hooper: "That's it. And we'd better look at the other supports. Looks like a couple of others are slipping too." John Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 5. The Seascape's in trouble, Scott. A support column slipped. The fire's moving much faster than we thought. It's found an outlet close to the rig." Scott Tracy: "What are they doing about it?" John Tracy: "Hooper and O'Shea are going down in a diving sphere." Frank Hooper: "It looks serious, Dick. I can see at least six shackle bolts sheared at the base." Dick O'Shea: "Yeah. Maybe we could fix it. Get our scuba diving gear to renew the bolts." Frank Hooper: "Are you OK, Dick?" Dick O'Shea: "I guess so.... What happened?" Frank Hooper: "The rig slipped again, and the sphere winch systems were severed. We're trapped down here. Our only hope is that Control centre has registered our position." John Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 5. We've got a real emergency on our hands, Scott. Those two guys have become trapped in a diving sphere at the bottom of the rig." Brains: "The drilling rig is obviously the next weakest point. The fire will certainly use the borehole as an outlet." Scott Tracy: "OK Boys, this is really it! International Rescue is the only hope for those guys. Alan, get Thunderbird 1 out to Seascape." Alan Tracy: "Yes, sir." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbirds 2 and 4 will be needed to get Hooper and O'Shea to the surface before the rig blows. Get going, boys, and fast." Atlantic Captain: "We can take care of the men trapped on the rig, but what about the men in the diving sphere?" Commander: "We can do absolutely nothing. As I understand it, the sphere is tangled up in half a tonne of metal. We could never shift that. No, that is a job for International Rescue." Alan Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone now. I'll relay on-the-spot information to Thunderbird 2 as soon as I touch down." Scott Tracy: "FAB." Dick O'Shea: "Hooper, what's happening?" Frank Hooper: "Don't worry, they'll soon have us out of here." Lady Penelope: "Parker, Mr Tracy is trying to rest. Can't you lower the volume of that radio?" Parker: "Very well, milady." TV Reporter: "We interrupt this programme to bring you a newsflash. The drilling rig Seascape is near collapse as fires rage in the Atlantic Ocean. Two rig crewmen are trapped at the base of the Seascape in a diving sphere. It is understood International Rescue is on the scene. Now, back to our programme." Jeff Tracy: "There's a real emergency, Penny. The boys will need my help." Scott Tracy: "Will you get me some more coffee, Tin-Tin. Yes, Virgil, are you at the danger zone yet?" Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Scott. I'm about to drop the pod." Scott Tracy: "Tell Gordon he's gotta work fast. The fire may hit that borehole any time." Dick O'Shea: "Look, Hooper, let's face it, they're never going to get us out. Not with all that metal on top of us." Frank Hooper: "Take it easy, boy. Take it easy." Lady Penelope: "You're really determined to back to the island, Jeff?" Jeff Tracy: "I've got to. There's a real emergency." Lady Penelope: "Very well, but I'm coming, too." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Penny, but please hurry." Virgil Tracy: "How's it look down there, Gordon?" Gordon Tracy: "Pretty bad, Virgil. But I'm going in closer." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Gordon. Navy helijets are getting the rig crew off." Alan Tracy: "How many more to go, Cravitz?" Cravitz: "16. I guess this is gonna take some time." Alan Tracy: "Mobile control to base. Operation Liftoff in full swing, Scott. The problem is not knowing exactly how long we've got." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, Alan, we just have to work as fast as we can." Gordon Tracy: "Mobile Control from Thunderbird 4. The pressure and the damage has jammed the sphere hatch." Alan Tracy: "What's the action then, Gordon?" Gordon Tracy: "I'll have to cut through the guide cables holding the sphere to the support column." Alan Tracy: "OK, I'll tell base." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Alan. Keep in touch." Alan Tracy: "Hey, I felt movement then. The rig's slipping some more." Scott Tracy: "Alan, can you hear me? Mobile Control, come in!" Alan Tracy: "OK, Scott, we're all right, but I'm worried about Thunderbird 1." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, she could slip off that platform." Scott Tracy: "How many more crew to airlift off that rig?" Alan Tracy: "Six, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Right, well, the navy will fix them. You get your gear into Thunderbird 1 and you operate from the air." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Jeff Tracy: "Come on, baby. Faster! Faster!" Gordon Tracy: "Come on, baby. Faster Faster!" Virgil Tracy: "Alan, Thunderbird 1 is sliding. Get her up! Fast!" Alan Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. Clear of rig. Will remain on hover in danger zone." Scott Tracy: "FAB." Gordon Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 4. Cables are free. I'm going in to shift the rest of the debris." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Gordon Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 4. What's happened to the rig? This wreckage will smash the craft to pieces!" Alan Tracy: "The Seascape is breaking up, Gordon. How long will you be?" Gordon Tracy: "I'll let you know when I've cleared the mess away." Gordon Tracy: "I've cleared most of the junk. I'm gonna try to haul the sphere free with the electromagnet." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Frank Hooper: "What are they playing at? They'll bust this baby wide open." Dick O'Shea: "They're... they're not gonna make it in time. They're too late." Virgil Tracy: "Alan, turbulence near the rig!" Alan Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 to helijet. Get that last man off the rig, fast! Virgil, get clear." Virgil Tracy: "What about Gordon?" Alan Tracy: "Thunderbird 4, the rig's gonna blow! Move fast!" Virgil Tracy: "Gordon, are you OK?" Virgil Tracy: "Gordon, are you OK?" Gordon Tracy: "Just about, Virgil. The sphere is safely in tow. Will you make ready with the grabs?" Virgil Tracy: "Sure thing, Gordon. You bring the sphere to the surface, and then I'll take it back to the carrier." Gordon Tracy: "FAB, Virgil. Surfacing now." Frank Hooper: "They did it! International Rescue saved us." Dick O'Shea: "Yeah... I figured we were dead for sure!" Alan Tracy: "Well done, Gordon. You did a great job." Gordon Tracy: "Thanks, Alan. I guess I'll have to wait for Virgil to return to collect me." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, I'll call Scott." Scott Tracy: "Alan, how did it go? Are you alright?" Alan Tracy: "Yeah, Scott. Everyone's fine. There's a few fires shooting up out of the ocean, but they'll burn themselves out in time." Scott Tracy: "Sure. OK, Alan, emergency over. All Thunderbird craft return to base." Alan Tracy: "FAB, Scott. Estimated time of arrival: 1500 hours, your time." Jeff Tracy: "Tracy to base. Permission to land." Scott Tracy: "Base to Tracy. Permission refused. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 due to arrive any time." Jeff Tracy: "Well, how do you like that?" Lady Penelope: "I like it very much, Jeff. Scott is controlling things correctly, just as his father does when he's on duty." Jeff Tracy: "Well, boys, I guess you all did a swell job. I'm proud of you." Virgil Tracy: "Thanks, Dad. How did your vacation go?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, Virgil, it's like this. I've come home to start work again, because I figure it's the only way I'll ever get any rest. So, if you don't mind, Scott, I'll have my desk back." Scott Tracy: "Dad, for my money, you can have it. I need a vacation." THE END. Category:Atlantic Inferno Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds